The trouble with teens
by MusicalTB2
Summary: What happened when Brandon came to the island? TAG verse and I don't own them


"Didn't you do anything like this when you were my age?" Brandon lay back in his chair lazily and Scott shot him a look.

"What? Like this? Umm maybe," Scott trailed off as he felt the RAD tip again, "we've got to get out of here."

Later that evening on Tracy Island, Scott sat glaring at Brandon who had been invited round by Virgil, the boy was going round the lounge asking questions about everything, he finally came down into the ring and slumped back on the sofa as Virgil went over to the piano.

"So Scotty, what did you do when you were my age?"

Scott internally cursed, knowing that the nickname would haunt him the rest of his life, "you want my entire life story?"

"No dude, what kinda dangerous activities did you get up to when you were younger?"

Scott looked over at Virgil momentarily who was biting his shirt collar to stop himself from laughing, "I did rock climbing, swimming and all the usual stuff a sixteen year old does. But I was here so it was dangerous."

Kayo curled up crosslegged on the chair opposite Scott, "yeah, like the time where you fell from the rock race, good thing I was there."

Scott blushed, "my foot slipped."

Brandon gasped and slapped his hand against the cushion, "woah awesome! Rock climbing here must be great!"

Scott shrugged, "the scars don't say so."

"You have scars!?"

Scott nodded, "and no I'm not getting them out to show you now."

"Awh man."

Kayo giggled, "they're pretty deep."

Virgil called over, "he's our guest Scott."

"Get back to playing, Mozart Tracy."

Brandon looked over at Virgil, "I wouldn't have expected any of you to be musicians. I play the guitar, but now that Fischler has made me a pilot I'm not going to have much time to play I guess. Do you remember your first flight Scott? I'm really excited for mine, I mean when you let me at the controls of that bubble thing, that was totally wicked."

Scott rolled his eyes slightly, "I was taught by my dad who was an expert pilot."

Virgil left the piano and came to sit down next to Scott, "who could forget your first flight? He almost crashed into the house."

Scott groaned, "I was only sixteen."

"Yeah, even Brandon here managed not to crash into anything."

Kayo laughed again as Scott blushed red, "I won't forget the time we went for a hike and you tripped on an ant's nest."

Scott face-palmed, "that wasn't my fault."

Brandon grinned, "that doesn't sound very adventurous."

"It was when I had to dive into the sea from a cliff because the biting was too painful."

Virgil winced, "I still can't believe you dived off that cliff."

Brandon checked the time, "nawwh man I really don't want to go but I should get back to the base camp, my mum will be wondering what's taking so long. I hope I see you guys again, your house is awesome and I really would love to be a member of International Rescue one day, such a fun job..."

"Virgil, you can take him back. I have a headache," Scott dramatised and Kayo shook her head at him.

"Come on Brandon, I'll take you back to the green girl."

Brandon stood up, "oh she is one fine craft, nice shade of green too, not too dark or light, big POD shape and cool gadgets, yeah I'd like to fly her one day if I'm allowed. Could I try flying her back to my base for a bit?"

Virgil steered him out of the lounge and shook his head at Scott and Kayo, "umm no Brandon, she's quite a tough craft to control, let's just get you home safe."

The voices disappeared and Scott held his hand in his hands, Kayo sat down next to him and nuzzled close now that Brandon had gone, "oh Kayo, today was like re-living growing up with my brothers and watching each one go through the teenage years once."

Kayo kissed his cheek and neck before stroking his jawline, "he's gone now, and the only ones you have to worry about are Gordon and Alan."

"Yeah but at least they don't take balloons and fly them through blizzards."

Kayo nodded, "that's true."

"When John first called and told me that there was a high strung situation, I thought about music, then when I saw it was a teenager I thought he'd be a rocker or something."

Kayo grinned, "things are never what they seem."

"No, I can see that now."

"Want to tune into Virgil's com?"

Scott shook his head, "I'm not really in the mood."

Kayo held his hand in hers, "what's the matter sweetheart?"

"That kid reminded me of myself way too much, reckless, didn't blink an eye at danger. And now, I don't think I've changed."

"Of course you've changed, now you use your danger streak to save others, it's better for you."

Scott looked up at her, "I'm not so sure about that," he sighed, "I need to ease up on the recklessness."

"No you don't, you're perfect," Kayo kissed his cheek.

Scott smiled and met her lips with his, "you always know how to make me feel better about myself."

Later that evening, Virgil returned from dropping Brandon off, he dragged himself over to the sofa and practically collapsed onto the cushion, Scott looked up from his dad's desk with a smirk, "so how was the kid Virgil?"

"I've never wanted to mute someone so much in my life, he can talk for New Zealand."

Scott laughed, "see what I mean? See what I had to endure on that rescue? A teenager, it was like having Alan in the RAD."

"But you can deal with Alan."

"He's also my brother who I can tell to shut up whenever I want."

Virgil closed his eyes, "I had to stop myself from hitting him, he kept trying to fly Thunderbird 2."

Scott stretched, "that's why I didn't let him come with me in Thunderbird 1."

Virgil simply nodded in answer, "umm hmm."

Scott looked back at the piano, "want a tune Virgil?" He took his brother's silence as a yes and stood up to walk over to the piano, he looked over again with a smile and scooted the stool out with his foot before sitting down and beginning to play, he watched as the music wound itself around his brother and gathered it was safe to talk again, "did he get home safe?"

Virgil nodded before moving closer to the piano, "yeah he was scolded by his mum, but he got home safe."

Scott chuckled lightly, "well he was reckless."

"That he was, but he's just a kid. Only a little younger than Gordon."

"And has been given a pilot license," Scott growled and pressed down on the keys harder making Virgil wince slightly.

"Alan is our best pilot and he's 14, this kid was 16. What does that say about our youngest brother?"

Scott paused and looked out at the portraits, "do you think dad gave him Thunderbird 3 too early?"

"I don't think so, Alan is great. He's a little too excited some times but he knows how serious the job is."

Scott looked back at the piano keys and ran his fingers up and down in a fast blur of notes, "but he is only 14, I trained in the force before I got mine."

"Umm-hmm. Scott, how did you do that?"

"What?"

"That glissando."

"Just hold the pedal down and run your..."

Virgil interrupted, "no, not that. I'm a pianist, I want to know where you learnt that?"

"By watching you of course, who else in this family plays the piano like a concert pianist?"

Virgil shrugged, "mum used too."

"I learnt from you, and experimenting," Scott smiled, "inspiration I guess."

Virgil smiled back, "well done."

Scott smiled, "thanks again Virgil, for sorting the kid out for me. He was driving me insane."

"No problem, I'm sure we won't see that boy again," Virgil smirked, "forget about it."


End file.
